


Some Things Never Change

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus still can't stand being teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.

Severus Snape's vigorous stirring didn't falter when he heard his lover's voice.

"I think you need a little exercise, Severus."

Severus was silent. It was perfectly obvious that potions work was quite physically demanding. Long hours of stirring, standing, pressing... His physique was nothing to sniff at, even at his advanced age.

"Don't pout, Sev. You know you're gorgeous. I was thinking that you could use a little aerobic exercise, that's all."

Now they were both pouting. He'd thought they'd outgrown this kind of thing years ago.

"All right. I'm coming," Severus sighed.

"Mmmm. Only if you are very good..."


End file.
